Oneshots of Movies, Cartoons, and games
by Trolls4life
Summary: You can request an idea for a one shot of a ship from the chosen games, cartoons, and movies! But they can only be the ones I listed- sorry!
1. Onshots Request

**Here are the Rules:**

 **1\. You can't force me into writing a ship that I might not like- please respect that and don't hate me cause this is my book**

 **2\. I will allow AUs and maybe OCs- but you have to tell me what their personality and appearance are like**

 **3\. no hate comments**

 **4\. This is for fun!**

 **5\. No swears- KEEP IT PG-13! KID-FRIENDLY**

 **6\. Also if I forget any siblings or kids X Parents- let me know**

 **7\. NO LEMONS ALLOWED!**

* * *

 **\- List of type of Relationships -**

 **Romance**

 **Friendships**

 **Siblings**

 **Parents and their kids**

* * *

 **_Comment Request_**

 **Show/Movie/Game:**

 **Ship/Characters:**

 **Type of relationship:**

 **Idea/Topic:**

 **AU: {Has to be something within the other options}**

 **Age: {Child, Teen, Young Adult, Adult}**

 **Version/Series: {Ex: Neko, Ben 10 Original or Omniverse, Trolls movie or The beat goes on}**

 **Season:**

* * *

 **Sonic The Hedgehog:**

 ** _ **Romance**_**

 _Sonic X Sally_

 _Maria X Shadow_

 _Sonia X Knuckles_

 _Knuckles X Juile-Su (Archie Comics)_

 _Silver X Blaze_

 _Tails X Cosmo_

 _Jet X Wave_

 _Antoine X Bunnie_

 _Skye Prower X Sonia Acorn (Archie Comics of the future)_

 _Charmy X Saffron_

 _Tails X Mina_

 _~ANY SONIC CHARACTER X READER~_

 _~ANY SONIC CHARACTER X OC~_

 ** _ **~Friendships~**_**

 _BASICALLY ANY SONIC CHARACTERS_

 _SONIC CHARACTER X READER_

 _SONIC CHARACTER X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Sonic X Manic X Sonia_

 _Maria X Shadow_

 _Sally X Elias (Archie Comics)_

 _Manik Acorn X Sonia Acorn (Archie Comics Future)_

 _Skye Prower X Melody Prower (Archie Comics Future)_

 _Belle D'Coolette X Jacques D'Coolette_ _(Archie Comics Future)_

 _Sonic Character (Older, younger, or twins) X Reader (Older, Younger, or twins)_

 _Sonic Character (Older, younger, or twins) X_ OC _(Older, Younger, or twins)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Sonic X Sally X Manik Acorn X Sonia Acorn (Archie Comics)_

 _Knuckles X Julie-Su X Lara-Su (Archie Comics)_

 _Tails X Mina X Skye Prower X Melody Power (Archie)_

 _Sally X Elias X Maximillian Acorn X Alicia Acorn (Archie)_

 _Queen Aleena X Sonic X Sonia X Manic (Underground)_

 _Uncle Chuck X Jules X Bernadette X Sonic (Archie)_

 _Tails X Rosemary Prower X Amadeus Prower (Archie)_

 _Any other parents or sonic characters you can think of_

 _Sonic Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Sonic Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Trolls:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Poppy X Branch_

 _Bridget X Gristle_

 _DJ Suki X Guy Diamond_

 _Creek V.S. Branch X Poppy_

 _Any trolls Character X Reader_

 _Any Trolls Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any troll characters_

 _Troll characters X Reader_

 _Troll characters X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Satin X Chenille_

 _Any troll character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, younger or twin)_

 _Any troll character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, younger or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Peppy X Poppy_

 _Branch X Holly X Scott_

 _Trolls Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Trolls Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Hetalia:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Any Hetalia Character X Reader_

 _Any Hetalia Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Hetalia characters_

 _Any Hetalia characters X Reader_

 _Any Hetalia characters X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Romano X Italy X Seborga X Spain X France_

 _Germany X Prussia X Holy Rome_

 _England X America X Canada X France_

 _Any Hetalia Siblings (older, younger, or Twin) X Reader (older, younger, or Twin)_

 _Any Hetalia Siblings (older, younger, or Twin) X OC (older, younger, or Twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Rome X Italy X Romano X Seborga X Spain X France_

 _Germania X Germany X Holy Rome X Prussia_

 _America X France X Canada X England_

 _Any Hetalia family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Hetalia Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Ben 10:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Ben X Julie_

 _Ben X Kai_

 _Gwen X Kevin_

 _Max X Verdona_

 _Any Ben Character X Reader_

 _Any Ben Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Ben 10 Characters_

 _Any Ben 10 character X Reader_

 _Any Ben 10 character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Any Ben 10 Siblings (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Ben 10 Siblings (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Ben X Gwen X Max X Carl X Verdona X Sandra X Frank X Natalie X Ken X Sunny_

 _Ben 10,000 X Kai X Ken 10 X Devlin X Gwendolyn X Kevin X Gwen_

 _Any Ben 10 Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Ben 10 Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Code Lyoko:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Jeremy X Aelita_

 _Odd X Sam_

 _Ulrich X Yumi_

 _William V.S. Ulrich X Yumi_

 _Sissi V.S. Yumi X Ulrich_

 _Any Code Lyoko Character X Reader_

 _Any Code Lyoko Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Code Lyoko Characters_

 _Any Code Lyoko Character X Reader_

 _Any Code Lyoko Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Yumi X Hiroki_

 _Any Code Lyoko Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Code Lyoko Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Yumi X Hiroki X Mr. Ishiyama X Mrs. Ishiyama_

 _Jeremy X Mr. Belpois X Mrs. Belpois_

 _Odd X Mr. Della Robbia X Mrs. Della Robbia_

 _Ulrich X Mr. Stern X Mrs. Stern_

 _Aelita X Franz Hopper_

 _Mr. Delmas X Sissi_

 _Any Code Lyoko Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Code Lyoko Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Alvin and the Chipmucks:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Alvin X Brittany_

 _Simon X Jeanette_

 _Theodore X Eleanor_

 _Any Alvin character X Reader_

 _Any Alvin Character X OC_

 ** _ **Friendship~**_**

 _Any Alvin characters_

 _Any Alvin Character X Reader_

 _Any Alvin Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Alvin X Theodore X Simon_

 _Brittany X Jeanette X Eleanor_

 _Any Alvin Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Alvin Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Alvin X Simon X Theodore X Dave_

 _Brittany X Jeanette X Eleanor X Dave_

 _Chipmucks X Chipettes X Dave_

 _Any Alvin character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Alvin character X OC_ _(sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Noragami:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Hiyori X Yato_

 _Bishamon X Kazuma_

 _Any Noragami Character X Reader_

 _Any Noragami Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Noragami Characters_

 _Any Noragami character X Reader_

 _Any Noragami Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Hiyori X Masaomi_

 _Any Noragami Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Noragami Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Hiyori X Masaomi X Mr. Iki X Mrs. Iki_

 _Yato X Nora X Fujisaki X Yukine_

 _Bishamon X Ha-Clan_

 _Any Noragami Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Noragami Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Pucca:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Garu X Pucca_

 _Abyo X Ching_

 _Any Pucca character X Reader_

 _Any Pucca character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Pucca characters_

 _Any Pucca Character X Reader_

 _Any Pucca Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Any Pucca Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Pucca Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Pucca X Uncle Dumpling X Uncle Ho X Uncle Linguini_

 _Ching X Chang_

 _Officer Brian X Abyo_

 _Any Pucca character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Pucca Character X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Ouran High School Host Club:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Tamaki X Haruhi_

 _Honey X Reiko Kanazuki_

 _Any Ouran character X Reader_

 _Any Ouran Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Ouran Characters_

 _Any Ouran Character X Reader_

 _Any Ouran Character X OC_

 ** _ **Siblings~**_**

 _Hikaru X Kaoru X Ageha_

 _Yasuchika X Honey_

 _Satoshi X Mori_

 _Kyoya X Yuuichi X Akito X Fuyumi_

 _Umehito Nekozawa X Kirimi_

 _Any Ouran characters (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Ouran Characters_ _(older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Haruhi X Ryoji_

 _Tamaki X Yuzuru_ _X Anne-Sophie de Grantaine X Shizue_

 _Kyoya X Yuuichi X Akito X Fuyumi X Yoshio X Mrs. Ootori_

 _Hikaru X Kaoru X Ageha X Yuzuha X Mr. Hitachiin X Kazuha_

 _Honey X Mori X Yasuchika X Satoshi X Yorihisa X Akira_

 _Any Ouran Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Ouran Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Five Nights At Freddy's:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Toy Freddy X Toy Chica_

 _Any FNAF Character X Reader_

 _Any FNAF character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any FNAF characters_

 _Any FNAF Character X Reader_

 _Any FNAF character X OC_

 ** _ **Siblings~**_**

 _Freddy X Golden Freddy_

 _Any FNAF Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any FNAF Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Any FNAF Characters X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any FNAF Characters X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **DC SuperHeros:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Any other DC couples_

 _Any DC Character X Reader_

 _Any DC character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any DC characters_

 _Any DC characters X Reader_

 _Any DC characters X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Dick X Jason X Damian X Tim_

 _Any DC Siblings_

 _Any DC Characters (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any DC characters (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Batman X Red Hood X Red Robin X Alfred X Robin X Nightwing X Batgirl/Oracle_

 _Superman X Supergirl_

 _Any DC families_

 _Any DC Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any DC Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Marvel hero's:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Peter Parker/Spider-Man X MJ_

 _Any other Marvel couples_

 _Any Marvel Character X Reader_

 _Any Marvel Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Marvel characters_

 _Any Marvel characters X Reader_

 _Any Marvel characters X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Any Marvel Siblings_

 _Any Marvel characters (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Marvel characters (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Any Marvel families_

 _Any Marvel family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Marvel family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Megaman NT Warrior:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Lan X Maylu_

 _Any NT Warrior X Reader_

 _Any NT Warrior X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any NT Warrior_

 _Any NT Warrior X Reader_

 _Any NT Warrior X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Lan X /Hub Hikari_

 _Ms. Mari X Ms. Yuri_

 _Any NT Warrior (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any NT Warrior (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Lan X /Hub Hikari X Yuichirou X Haruka_

 _Any other NT families_

 _Any NT Warrior family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any NT Warrior family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Osomatsu-San:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Mastsuyo X Matsuzō_

 _Any other couples_

 _Any Osomatsu character X Reader_

 _Any Osomatsu Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any Osomatsu character_

 _Any Osomatsu Character X Reader_

 _Any Osomatsu Character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Osomatsu X Karamatsu X Choromatsu X Ichimatsu X Jyushimatsu X Todomatsu_

 _Any other siblings_

 _Any Osomatsu character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any Osomatsu character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Matsuno Family_

 _Any other Osomatsu families_

 _Any Osomatsu character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any Osomatsu character X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Danny Phantom**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Danny X Sam_

 _Tucker X Valerie_

 _Maddie X Jack_

 _Any Danny Phantom character X Reader_

 _Any Danny Phantom character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any DP Characters_

 _Any DP character X Reader_

 _Any DP character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Danny X Jazz X Dani_

 _Any other DP Siblings_

 _Any DP character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any DP character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Danny X Jazz X Maddie X Jack_

 _Any DP families_

 _Any DP character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any DP character X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

* * *

 ** _ **Miraculous Ladybug:**_**

 ** _ **~Romance~**_**

 _Marinette/Ladybug X Adrien/Cat Noir_

 _Alya/Rena Rouge X Nino_

 _Bridgette X Felix_

 _Any other Miraculous Ladybug couples_

 _Any ML character X Reader_

 _Any ML character X OC_

 ** _ **~Friendship~**_**

 _Any ML characters_

 _Any ML character X Reader_

 _Any ML character X OC_

 ** _ **~Siblings~**_**

 _Alya X Ella X Etta X Nora_

 _Adrien X Felix_

 _Any ML Siblings_

 _Any ML character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)_

 _Any ML character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)_

 ** _ **~Parents X Children & Families~**_**

 _Marinette X Sabine X Tom_

 _Adrien X Gabriel X Emilie Agreste_

 _Alya X Ella X Etta X Nora X Marlena X Otis_

 _Any other ML families_

 _Any ML family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 _Any ML family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)_

 ** _ **~•More will come soon along the way•~**_**


	2. KevinXGwenXDevlin-Practice Makes Perfect

~Requested by: Gwevin Militant (RenkonNairu)~

Show/Movie/Game: Ben 10

Ship/Characters: Kevin Levin & Devlin Levin, minor Gwevin (Gwen/Kevin)

Type of relationship: Family, Parent & Child

Idea/Topic: Kevin teaching Devlin how to use his Osmosian powers/control his mutant form.

AU: Technically, I guess this would be an AU, since the one and only time we actually see adult!Kevin interact with his son, he's an evil abusive bastard. In this oneshot, I'm imagining him being a loving and supportive father, all around a good dad.

Age: Devlin-younger than 11, Kevin-early 40s

Version/Series: I guess some kinda amalgamation of Ben 10 OS and Omniverse

Season: None?

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams were heard as Bellwood was under attacked by a gang of evil aliens.

"Everyone out of the way! Go somewhere safe!" A women shouted to the crowd of innocent people and aliens. Her name was Gwen Tennyson/Levin and she is a plumber along with her husband, Kevin Levin, and her little cousin, Ben Tennyson. Gwen used her mana powers to form a force field around the innocence. She shot out a mana fist at one of the bad aliens, and into the wall. "Ben! Kevin! How are you two holding up?!"

"I'm greaaattt!" Kevin sarcastically replied. He was pinned down by this goo that glued him to the ground. He formed his arm into a Four Arms arm and got out of the goo. "Ummm honey?"

"Yeah what is it?!" Gwen asked, as she had a mana fist holding one of the bad aliens.

"WHERES DEVLIN?"

"What do you mean? Hes at the safe place with Kenny- WAIT DEVLIN!?" Gwen was in shocked as she didn't see her son or nephew standing at the same place as they were suppose to be at.

"Wait whats wrong!?" Ben Tennyson, or what other people call him, Ben 10,000 cried out, he was being Jetray and shooting lasers our of his tail and eyes at the bad aliens, knocking them out.

"OUR SONS ARE MISSING!" Gwen freaked out.

"WHAT?! KENNY?" He looked around for his son, Kennith Tennyson, who was named after his older cousin and Gwen's older brother, Ken.

"YAHOO!" A cry shouted out. This caused them all to turn and look over to see... Devlin with small StinkFly wings, as Ken was riding his back- but they were not the greatest at uses their powers since their still learners and Ken doesn't have his omnitrix at this time.

"DEVLIN/KENNY?!" They yelled, shocked and furious with mixed emotions. Devlin's wings were getting smaller and they were starting to get out of control.

"Devlin! GO UP!" Ken shouting, nervously as they were slowing going to the ground.

"I'm trying!" He crashed into Gwen's mana fist, causing her to drop the bad alien and having him escape. "Uh oh..."

"DEVLIN!"

"SORRY! We were just trying to help!"

A few minutes later- the other plumbers started to come and arrested the bad aliens, bringing them to Plumber HQ to put them in cells. Ben transformed into his human self as he, Kevin, and Gwen marched over to the young boys. "Who's idea was this?" Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest and not looking to happy.

"IT WAS HIM!" Both boys yelped, pointing at each other. They gasped and glares at one other. "WHAT?!"

"Your the kid with the supernatural powers- DEVLIN!"

"Well you always get me in TROUBLE and most of the time it IS your fault- KENNY!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Ben yelled, causing the two boys to nervously look up at their guardians. "Kevin- What do you think we should do with these two?"

"I say they both are grounded-"

"WHAT!?" The boys cried out.

"-But Devlin... you need help with controlling your power..."

"Yeahhhhhh... I know dad..."

"So- let's go to HQ and practice."

"WAIT- REALLY?!" Devlin's eyes sparkled as he heard this.

"Is that okay with you Gwen?" Kevin turned to look at his wife, as he smiled.

"Sure- but only a few moves... hes still toooo young to know everything." Gwen smiles back. "I'll be waiting for you two at home for dinner- AND DON'T BE LATE!"

"Don't worry Mom! We won't!" Devlin jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you SOOOO much dad!"

"No problem! Now let's go!" Kevin gave Gwen a sweet kiss on the lips and picked Devlin up, as he changed into Kevin 11,000 with his mutation. He flied to Plumber HQ and the trained begins!

* * *

"Focus Devlin! It's only a fireblast!" Devlin began to sweat as he was concentrated into firing a fireblast- but all he could make was sparks coming out of his fingers.

"Ughhhh I can't do it!" Devlin cried out in frustration.

"Of course you can! You have my powers and maybe some of your moms if your lucky..."

"Yeah but you make it look easy!" Devlin looked over at his dad with a hopeless look.

"Well yeah cause I practiced and never gave up, so you shouldn't either." He kneels down in front of him and ruffles his hair. Devlin smiles and nods.

"Yeah you gotta feel the flow!" A familiar voice says behind them.

"What are you doing here Tennyson?" Kevin and Devlin turned their heads to see Ben.

"Just seeing how my favorite nephew is doing- and also Grandpa Max wanted to see me sooo I thought I'd also drop by."

"Well I'm doing terrible..." Devlin sighs sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Awww come one Devlin, it can't be that hard!" Ben tried lifting his spirits- but only got glares from both Kevin and Devlin.

"Says the one who only has to press a button on his powerful watch and BAM your an alien superhero!" Kevin mocked, with a deadpanned look. Ben sweat dropped at this.

"Well at least I didn't go mad-"

"EXCUSE ME TENNYSON?" Kevin glares at him. Devlin gasped.

"You take that back Uncle Ben! I heard the stories and Dad didn't mean it!" SUDDENLY- fire shot out of Devlin's hand and at Ben's pants.

"AHHH! Come on! I just washed these!" Ben moved around and got the fire out.

"I-I-I did it!?"

"Way to go Devlin! I'm proud of you!" Kevin hugged him.

"Welp it worked!" Ben smirked with a thumbs up.

"Wait what?" Devlin was confused.

"Being angry with me, seemed to triggered the flow!" Ben grins.

"Enough with the FLOW Tennyson! That's just weird!" Kevin patted Devlins head and brought out his phone. "Focus and bring the fire into your hand so I can take a picture and send it to your mother."

"O-Okay..." Devlin says nervously, as he concentrated again- this time the fire went into the palm in his hand. Kevin takes a picture and sends it to Gwen and their entire family.

"Mom and I are proud of you- and tell yeah what- every weekend we can come here and I'll teach you a few things." Kevin kneels down to his eyesight.

"Why can't we do it everyday?" Devlin asked with excitement.

"Because we could probably be in battles- and your mother would kill me if you MISS school!" Kevin gulped and sweated a little as he thought of Gwen getting angry with him.

"HAHA! Alright dad!" Devlin smiles.

"Hey speaking of Gwen- you two don't want to be late for dinner- or me since Kai could kill me too-" The men and boy glanced at each other with fear in their eyes. "Why did we ever marry the tough girls?"

"I have no idea Tennyson..." Kevin picked Devlin up and ran out the door with Ben by his side.

"Hey dad..."

"Yeah Devlin?"

"Thanks for helping me! Your the best!" He hugged him from behind.

"Anytime Devlin, anytime."

"AHEM!"

"Yes- thank you too Uncle Ben..." Devlin and Kevin rolled their eyes as they raced off home to eat dinner with Gwen, and Ben went home to his family. Today was a great day for the Levins.


End file.
